How Does It Feel
by ShyxSkater
Summary: Jasmine Bielec was expected by her father and friends to be the perfect Slytherin. So she became one. Until her life begins to spiral and a certain Sirius Black decides to step in and bring back old feelings. SiriusxOC begins with RegulusxOC , possible TomxOC later
1. Sorting

**Hey! My inspiration for this story was: Robin, Missy and most of the album Under My Skin - Avril Lavigne, hence the title and future chapter names. This isn't my first Harry Potter story but it's my first Marauder era story that I actually like. It's a collaboration with MysterSlytherinGirl, Missy, and it includes some of my real friends as well(: I hope you guys like it and R&R please? There may be grammer or spelling mistakes, I read it over a few times but I usually miss something each time so, ya never know. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for ocs. Missy and I own them. I don't own my friends but like... I kinda own them in the story I guess? I'm not sure. And I would say we own the plot buuuttttt I'm pretty sure there's similar ones.**

**Summary: Jasmine Bielec was expected, by her father and friends, to be the perfect Slytherin. So she became one, until a certain Sirius Black decided to step in and bring back old feelings. SiriusxOCxSnape with hints of RegulusxOC**

**P.S - Character picture links are on my profile**

* * *

She roamed the 12 Grimmauld Place gardens absent-mindedly, debating on just flooing to Missy's home without saying bye to Regulus. She paused at a rose bush that was enchanted to make the roses black. She wondered if she could pick a rose without being caught, which she was sure she couldn't. Her mind wandered to wondering what would happen to the enchantment if the roses were picked.

"Jasmine, what a pleasant surprise." Orion Black announced his presence after a few moments of standing behind her, observing. She didn't look at him, instead her eyes became cold and her back stiffened a little. She didn't like this man, she didn't like most adults in the 'Noble and Most Ancient House of Black'. She found them racist and could not relate to their strong distaste for muggles.

"Hello Mr. Black, I was wondering where Regulus was. I would like to say good-bye before I leave for Hogwarts." She spoke aloud, finally turning around to face him. He greeted her with a warm smile that made her wonder if he actually had feelings. That maybe, though it was highly doubtful, he didn't just… _approve_ of her.

"Of course. We all will miss your company during the year." He held out his arm, expecting Jasmine to link her smaller one into his. She complied to the silent command and matched his pace easily when he began walking.

"As will I Mr. Black. I find your family's company quite enjoyable." She lied pleasantly. Orion chuckled. The lies she stated to the Black family always felt smooth, like silk. She never had a problem a with it, since they did the same.

Since they were all _Slytherin_.

"How many times must I tell you Jasmine? You are part of our family, it's Orion to you."

"Once more, as always Mr. Black." She paused, looking for words.

"Of course Walburga and I expect you to write to us, I'm sure dear Regulus does as well."

"Why of course Mr.-" Orion looked at her through the corner of his eye, she normally would have flinched had she not become used his authoritative presence. "Orion." She corrected herself. "Why ever would I think different?"

Orion smiled and led her inside, "Regulus is expecting you in the parlor, along with Sirius." Jasmine nodded her head respectively and waited for Orion to shut the door to shudder.

Walburga was in the kitchen humming and making a potion. She didn't notice Jasmine at first.

"Hello Mrs. Black, it's wonderful to see you again." Jasmine lied, yet again. Walburga smiled, not stopping her humming or stirring.

"Same to you Jasmine. I regret to say that Orion and I won't be able to see you all off to Hogwarts. I expect you to give Cissy and Missy my best though." Walburga stated flipping to another page in the worn notebook.

"That's a shame. I would have very much liked you to accompany us. Will Regulus be staying behind as well?" Jasmine asked, genuinely concerned. She enjoyed Regulus' company and would hate to have to deal with Bella, Cissy, and Missy together with just Sirius to distract her.

"No, no. He will be going as well. They're both waiting for you in the parlor, they should be ready to floo now." She answered becoming slightly annoyed with the scribbles in the notebook.

"Oh, okay. It was nice seeing you and Orion before I left." Jasmine said, sensing her presence unwanted.

"Like-wise." Walburga answered quietly.

"I'll make sure Sirius writes." Jasmine said making her way out of the kitchen.

"I expect letters from you as well!" Walburga called behind her making her roll her eyes. _Yeah _she thought, _and I'm a muggle-born. _Jasmine turned into the parlor where Sirius and Regulus waited for her.

"Jazz."Regulus greeted as soon as she walked in. He pulled her into the tightest hug he could muster and stole a whiff of her shampoo, a pleasant berry mix filled his nostrils. She smiled and returned the hug. He let go quickly, turning to his brother to hide his blush.

Grey eyes found hers and she ignored the butterflies she always got when she saw him. Sirius Black had to be the most attractive boy she had ever met by far. His lip curled a little, he was trying to hide a smile.

"Bielec." He sneered.

"Black." She retorted.

There was a moment of silence between the two before they both laughed. Sirius gave her a brief hug, which was shorter than she had hoped, and smiled at her. Regulus stood next to him and she soaked in how alike they looked. There was just something about Sirius that made him more attractive though.

"Ready for Hogwarts mate?" She asked.

"Why of course." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. She grinned a little and rolled her eyes.

"Well let's go get your cousins." Jasmine said after a few seconds of awkward silence. Sirius groaned, making Jasmine laugh, and followed her into the large fireplace. Regulus followed the two, his face falling slightly. He felt too replaced and he knew that by the end of their first Hogwarts year, he would be fully replaced.

He glared at Sirius through the corner of his eye, how could _he_ be better.

* * *

Jasmine spotted her friend staring into her room and grinned.

"Missy!" She yelled from down the hall. Missy turned and looked at her, some of her hair blocking her eyes. Jasmine began running towards Missy, her sneakers making loud thuds on the household floors. "Jazz!" Missy yelled, using her nickname and opening her arms up wide. Jasmine laughed and practically tackled Missy in a bear hug.

"Ready for Hogwarts?" She asked letting go of Missy and fixing her hair. Some strands were sticking up from static but Jasmine couldn't tell her that. Missy could _never_ be anything but _perfect_. Missy pulled a face and Jasmine knew some ridiculous problem was about to be announced.

"Not really. What if I get Gryffindor and I have to share a dorm with a filthy mudblood," _Better than a filthy pureblood _Jazz thought, "or a rotten blood-traitor?" _And what about a rotten racist? _Jasmine rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Missy, you're almost more Slytherin than Salazar himself." Jazz reassured her. She disliked Missy's moral code but befriended her quirky ways none the less. "Now how about we find our way to King's Cross, aye?" She asked with a small smirk. Missy stared at her in thought for a minute before smirking herself and nodding.

**

* * *

**

"Bielec, Jasmine." The professor called her name. Panic struck her to the core. How was she supposed to do this? Just go up in front of everyone. Everyone does it. Everyone. And what if she got Gryffindor? Surely she'd lose her father's love and her friends.

She unknowingly began tapping her hand against her leg as she walked up to the stool, a nervous habit of hers. She took a seat and noticed Missy staring at Sirius and another boy, who were both watching Jasmine. Sirius was smirking at her and gave her a wink as the hat was placed upon her head. The other boy was just watching and smiled a little when her eyes fell upon his own black ones.

"A Bielec!" The hat said in her head. "My, my. Such bravery you have and loyalty. Perhaps Gryffindor?" The hat continued causing her to look at the Gryffindor table with a smile. "But you're cunning, very cunning. And ambitious I see… perhaps you'll be better suited in Slytherin." Jasmine glanced at Missy and the Slytherin table.

"Perhaps." She whispered under her breath. The hat's laugh echoed in her head, "SLYTHERIN it is then!" The hat shouted aloud. She smirked at Missy who returned it with her own small smirk. She walked quickly away, to the Slytherin table, not daring to look back. Not daring to look at Sirius.

She sat down and continued to watch the sorting.

"Black," All three started moving forward, "Melissa." Cissy and Sirius stopped but Missy continued her way to the stool. Cissy winked at her and Sirius was showing his distaste for Missy and Cissy, _Finally _she thought. But then he gave her the same look and she started feeling sick. Like she was choking on her tongue or something. That's right. She was Slytherin now. She had to be like their whole family. Like her father.

Missy and the hat were having a chat. Jazz knew that meant the hat was doubting her. Jasmine glanced at the boy she was sitting next to. He wasn't a first year but he didn't look too old. Perhaps a second year. He had amazing ice blue eyes. She smiled a little and he returned it.

"I'm Lucius, Lucius Malfoy." He introduced himself. Jazz inwardly groaned, _Malfoy is almost as bad as Black with their blood status _She thought. She still smiled though, the smile just left her eyes.

"Jasmine Bielec." She returned. He smiled, an approving smile.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted, turning Jazz's attention back to her friend.

Missy sat down next to Jazz with a satisfied smirk. Bella nodded a little in small approval. "Black," The professor called again. She noticed how eager Sirius was to get his sorting over with as he started moving. "Narcissa." Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Narcissa continued her way up to the stool and the hat shout "SLYTHERIN!" straight away. Missy frowned as she realized the hat had doubted her. She snuck a glance at Jazz and realized that out of the three so far, she had been the most doubted.

"Black," There were a few groans. Jazz ignored them though, instead she gave Sirius an encouraging smile when he looked to her. He sat on the rickety stool and gripped the sides tightly. Once the hat was placed on his head, he didn't once look at the Slytherin table.

At least a minute. At least a full minute it had taken to sort Sirius. A minute full of tension for Jazz. "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The three Black sisters gasped, along with a few other Slytherins. She noticed the relief that consumed his features as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. She smiled sadly when she began thinking about his home life.

About Regulus.

"Poor Reg…" She whispered to herself.

Missy heard her though; _Something is very wrong in the wizarding world indeed…_ Missy thought.


	2. Slytherin Princess vs Gryffindor Goddess

**6th Year: First Day; Morning**

Jasmine turned the book over in her hand, it was an old and worn Potions book that had been left lying in the common room. Missy stood next to her, on her right, and Narcissa on her left, both examining the book with Jazz.

"Maybe they wrote their name on the inside, check." Missy urged, just as curious, maybe even more than, Jazz was.

"Honestly, what bloke would have a Potions book out during the back-to-school party?" Lucius called from the sofa, seeking his fiancé's attention. Jasmine rolled her eyes at the un-ignored attempts and opened the cover, like Missy had suggested.

"Half-blood Prince?" Missy read aloud with a scoff. Jasmine couldn't help but giggle as well, while Narcissa moved away from them, towards the sofa. "Who in the bloody hell is a 'half-blood prince'?" Missy went on, tugging the book from Jasmine's hands, "I should change it to 'half-blood twit' that's what I should do."

Missy was obviously angered by their start of term prank from the Marauders. The party had brought her mood up a little though, but still the highlights currently in their hair were a constant reminder, for Merlin knows how long, of how annoying the Marauders are. Still, though, Jasmine couldn't help but smile at their idiotic, yet genius, prank. They really delivered. Unfortunately they _always_ delivered it to the Slytherins.

Jasmine shook her head though, thinking about the first sighting they had of the Marauders, before Platform 9 and 3/4.

* * *

_**Ace Café; London, England**_

_**One Day Before Departure For 6th Year Hogwarts**_

_"So I heard they're calling her a Gryffindor Goddess. Can you believe that? Since when did Gryffindors get cool titles? And Goddesses are better than Princesses, right? So, like they're saying she's better than you. It's all a load of rubbish!" Missy gossiped animatedly, taking a sip from the muggle drink; coffee._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes and removed the tea bag, setting it next to the cup on the decorated saucer. Some muggles passed and eyed their Slytherin crested cloaks hanging on the back of their chairs. Jasmine smiled at a little girl who passed by, tugging on her mom's arm and saying she wanted to know what school has that 'Snake symbol'. The mother ignored her daughter and continued walking to a booth on the other side of the café, near the loos._

_"Gryffindor Princess doesn't sound right Miss. And Gryffindors are portrayed as an honest and righteous lot. Of course they went with Goddess. Slytherins are thought of as a darker lot, you and I both know that, besides Slytherin Goddess just sounds idiotic." She defended Robin. She had nothing against her, actually she was the only Gryffindor she could see herself being… friends with._

_"Yet Lucius is a proclaimed Slytherin God?" Missy added exasperated. Jasmine laughed and sipped her tea._

_"Sex God. He's the Slytherin Sex God. Which I don't understand, I mean he hasn't slept with anyone besides Cissy since they've been dating." Jasmine corrected with a grossed out grin. Missy looked away making Jasmine look at her suspiciously._

_"You didn't!" She gasped with a laugh, her eyebrows were raised high and her mouth hung open slightly. Missy blushed and started stuttering._

_"N-n-no! Merlin's sake no! Not really into blondes mate."_

_"Remus." Jasmine coughed fakely, making Missy glare._

_"Remus doesn't count! And second of all no. It wasn't me it was Erin."_

_"Erin? As in Erin Andrews? The Erin that's Cissy's best mate?" Jasmine said appalled. Missy nodded slowly._

_"Caught them in a broom closet once." She said shaking her head._

_"That's horrid! Does Cissy know?" Jasmine commented with slight disgust._

_"Yeah remember that rough patch they were going through, where the three of them were awkward?"_

_"Yeah I remember! Why didn't you guys tell me?" She responded in shock._

_"Well I only knew 'cause I caught them and I told Cissy. She told me not to say anything until she found out if it was true or not. Unbreakable vowed it." Missy said with a small shrug. "Sorry mate, I wanted to."_

_"It's fine, I understand. If that got out the Malfoy family and Andrews family would be disgraced. Not a good scandal." Jasmine clarified for herself.__Missy suddenly sneered into her coffee cup causing Jazz to look behind her._

_First she spotted the Gryffindor crested robes. Then she noticed the four boys. One with clean cut black hair, which was amuck per usual, and glasses, that reminded her of John Lennon's, that held mud-brown eyes behind them. Next to him was a taller boy with longer, silky looking black hair, he had received some stubble during the summer and his grey eyes remained piercing. Behind them were two blonde boys. One was maybe an inch shorter than the dark haired boy with glasses, with golden blonde hair and golden eyes. His face remained shaven and dark circles were the only flaw she could find. The fourth boy was blonde as well, a murky blonde though, he was the shortest out of the four and he was the plumpest. He wasn't necessarily fat, but he was fatter than the others._

_James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The infamous Marauders. Jasmine groaned and turned back to Missy, who sighed with annoyance._

_"Please tell me they aren't walking towards us." Jasmine whispered hurriedly._

_"Oh noooo, no, no." Missy said with a fake smile, "They're coming straight __**for**__ us."_

_Jasmine made a quick pouting face to Missy then composed herself into the usual cold stare she wore at school. 'Just like mum taught me…' She thought to herself._

_"Hellloooo ladies." Sirius said, grabbing Jasmine and Missy's attention. They both looked up at him with glares to find him grinning._

_"Mind if we join you? We were walking around and couldn't help but notice you two in the window." He said, looking more at Jazz than he was at Missy._

_"Find somewhere else to sit Sirius." Jasmine sneered, "We were having a perfectly good chat. Wouldn't want to spoil it now, would you?" she asked sarcastically._

_"Well you two looked so lonely, didn't they Prongs?" Sirius questioned, causing a bit of confusion on Missy and Jasmine's part until James looked away from the little girl Jasmine had smiled at earlier._

_"Yeah. We just want to give some pretty girls company." He said with a hard face and slightly sarcastic tone._

_Missy and Jasmine exchanged a look before looking at the group again._

_"C'mon, we won't bite. We're boreddddddddddd. Please?" Sirius whined._

_"Fine." Jasmine sighed, annoyed. Missy glared hard at her and kicked her under the table. She winced, "Don't do anything stupid please."_

_"Okay, okay." Sirius said, walking around her table and taking the empty seat next to Jasmine, Peter sat next to him putting him next to Missy. Remus had already taken the seat next to Missy forcing James to have to sit next Jasmine. She shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Missy._

_"Sooo…" Missy trailed adding the rest of the packet of sugar into her coffee and stirring it. "Did you guys go to the quidditch world cup?" She asked awkwardly._

_James grinned, Peter nodded sheepishly and Remus smiled a little while all three said 'Yeah'._

_"I can't believe the Americans beat the Scotts! I thought for sure the Scotts would win this year, I mean last year they beat the Irish." James voiced his opinion excitedly._

_"That's what Jazz and I thought! But the Americans replaced Eleanor with Samantha Davis! She's by far the best rookie beater I've ever laid eyes on." Missy went on. Jasmine looked away from her tea upon hearing her name. She looked around the table finding all the attention was on the World Cup. Though Remus was more staring at Missy and nodding in agreement at appropriate times and Peter, like always, was trying to copy James' enthusiasm. When Jasmine looked at Sirius she found that he was too busy watching her to even notice they were talking about his favorite sport. She held back a blush and winked jokingly at him. He cocked his head slightly, smirked and quirked a brow._

_"Of course Jazz and Reg were too busy being a lovey-dovey to mope properly at the loss." Missy said with a small eye roll. The mention of the pair caught both Sirius' and Jasmine's full attention._

_"Rubbish. You mistake us for Lucius and Cissy. I fail to recall Regulus and I being 'lovey-dovey'." She said. Missy tilted her head slightly. She was doing that 'thing' she did. The proper 'thing' that she did around adults and other Slytherins. Slytherins that didn't know she could be happy, giggling and bubbly. Missy noticed the confused look on Sirius' face, as well as the angered faces from the other Gryffindor boys, and tried to change the subject._

_"Maybe the Scotts will win next time." Missy offered._

_"Yeah if the Americans don't get their place. Nordic would've went up against the Americans if their keeper didn't get distracted by Bulgaria's Veelas." James said with slight anger._

_"You say that as if you didn't want the Scotts playing for the cup, James." Jasmine said, deciding to become part of the conversation._

_"Well of course I wanted the Scotts to play but if Nordic had taken their place maybe I would've bet on the Americans instead." He said with a boyish grin. The group laughed._

_They went on for another hour or so before Missy and Jasmine left, finding there weren't any more mutual topics to discuss with the boys. They purposely left the bill for them and left with smiles and a calm aurora. It was nice to not hold their houses against each other for once. Of course it got a bit awkward when Missy and Jasmine were pulling their cloaks on, each seeming proud of the Slytherin crest that was sewn on._

* * *

_**Next Day: Hogwarts Express**_

_"So how was your stay at the hotel?" Regulus asked his cousin and girl friend from across the compartment._

_"It was actually really nice." Missy said with a hidden gleam in her eyes._

_"Girl talk and all." Jasmine added with the same gleam._

_"Which roughly translates to boy talk." Narcissa said with a smile, she looked nice and snug leaning against Lucius, who had his arms wrapped around her. Missy was lying across the seat, with her head on Jasmine's lap and Regulus sat awkwardly next to Cissy, across from Jazz. Andromeda sat on the other side of Jasmine, across from her was Severus Snape._

_"You don't mind if we join Rabastan, Bella, Evan and the rest for a bit, do you?" Lucius asked, seemingly at ease. He was usually at ease around this group._

_"Nah." Jazz answered for most of the group._

_"Mind if I tag along?" Andromeda asked as they started getting up._

_"Course not Dromeda, dear." Cissy answered. Andromeda nodded, stood swiftly and walked ahead of the blonde couple. They left the compartment door open and after a bit of time the 'Gryffindor Goddess' walked, slowly, by the compartment._

_Regulus cleared his throat a stood up. "I think I'll join them." He said, not even asking if any of them would like to join him._

_Missy, Severus and Jazz exchanged awkward looks._

_"Just do it Wormtail!" They could hear James argue._

_"C'mon Wormy! They won't hurt ya, they proved that the other day!" Sirius threw in._

_Sure enough Peter Pettigrew was shoved into the compartment, shaking and sweating horribly. He gulped and looked to Jazz and Missy who just stared up at him._

_"H-h-here. A thanks, for the o-other day." He stuttered out, holding out a two boxes. "Sirius said he knew what you liked as kids. So w-we figured it's still the same." Jazz grabbed both boxes, she dropped the one that said Missy in nice writing onto her stomach._

_"Thanks." They said simultaneously. Peter nodded and bolted for out the compartment as fast as he could, oblivious Severus had witnessed the whole thing._

_Both girls girls opened their boxes to reveal chocolates. Jazz picked up one, wearily, and brought it to her lips. It tasted normal. Just normal chocolate. Severus and Missy watched her carefully as she bit into. Raspberry filling overpowered her taste buds and she smiled._

_Missy, deeming them safe to eat, bit into her own piece of chocolate. It was the kind where it had a bit of an orange taste to it. The same kind Jazz always snuck in her stocking._

_"Want some?" Jazz asked, offering her box to Severus. He looked at her hair, then to Missy's, and shook his head slowly._

_"What?" She asked, setting the box aside and pulling some of her hair into view. She spotted scarlet highlights and her hair seemed more golden. She looked down at Missy, who was now looking at her own hair too, and found that her hair was now golden with large scarlet streaks, unlike the many little highlights in Jazz's hair._

_"SIRIUS!" They both shouted. Severus held back a laugh when Missy fell to the floor because Jasmine had shot out of her seat._

_"I'm gonna kill him! That good for nothin' blood traitor! Ugh! My hair is ruined!" She yelled, storming out of the compartment and down the aisle. She stopped at the compartment they usually stayed in and slammed the door open._

_"WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL DID IT?" She shouted as loud as she could, grabbing the attention of all four boys. They all looked at her, Peter looked away and tried to shrink into his seat and Remus simply shut his eyes and pinched his nose while Sirius and James burst into fits of laughter._

_"Peter." She addressed coldly, he whimpered but nodded, "Who. Did. It?" She demanded slowly._

_"We all did." He answered._

_"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE PETER WHO CAME UP WITH IT? STOP PLAYING DAFT YOU DIM-WITTED TWAT!" She screamed, frustrated._

_He pointed at Sirius, who was still laughing._

_"Sirius Orion Black!" She shouted, "You no good prat! What the hell is this for?" She grabbed her hair forcefully._

_"A thanks to yesterday, for making us pay the bill." He answered when his laughter had finally died down._

_"UGH! You are SO impossible!" She shouted, turning back on her heel and walking down the aisle._

* * *

Regulus came up from behind Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning love." He whispered and kissed the side of her head. She could taste the bile in the back of her throat. _Get your hands off me you filthy swine. _She demanded in her head. Instead she smiled tightly and tried to focus on the Potions book, still in Missy's hands instead of the arms that held her.

She had avoided him the entire night last night, which brought great joy to Scabior. He disgusted her right now. She wanted nothing to do with him. On the train ride, after blowing up on Sirius and on her way back to her compartment, she had hear moans coming from a closed compartment. She figured it was Cissy and Lucius and figured she could taunt them for the rest of the year with one disturbing scene. Something that seemed well worth it at the time.

She saw the black hair first. Usually one would guess it was Sirius but she knew Sirius was in his compartment, plus this persons hair was shorter, shaggy but not long. To great saddness though, she realized it was Regulus, _her_ Regulus. Whoever it was with him had switched positions and she saw the pretty brown hair that belonged to the newly pronounced Gryffindor Goddess. Horrified and already angry she just slammed the compartment door shut and continued into the one she had been sharing with Severus and Missy. Missy had gone to try and wash the whatever was in their hair out so she spilled her sorrows to Severus.

Then on the carriage, again joined by Severus and Missy, she informed Missy on the deeds Regulus was always sneaking off to do. Of course it wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for the fact she was a Gryffindor.

Robin. Bloody. Rush.

That was now her knew enemy. The girl she hated. It was now Gryffindor Goddess versus Slytherin Princess in her mind. The simple thought of the taller, slightly thinner brunette brought Jazz's blood to a hard boil. It didn't help she was basically part of the Marauders as well. And since when were her and Regulus even speaking? _Why couldn't he just tell me? I would've stayed with him for public needs but how long has he been sleeping with her? Would he sleep with me and then her? Or her and then me? Did he take showers in between? Does she love him? Does he love her? Is she using him? Merlin… _She asked herself with slight sadness.

In a small angry mental fit she pulled herself from Regulus' arms and snatched the book away from Missy.

"Come now Miss, we mustn't be rash." She said, staring almost dreamily at the curvy writing, "I find it alluring, a man with mystery. Perhaps when we find the owner of this book Regulus will finally have some new competition." Jasmine added, trying to anger Regulus.

Regulus eyes flashed with slight jealousy. He yanked the book away from Jasmine and studied the writing. "As if Scabior's attempts aren't annoying enough." He sighed out, trying to seem like he wasn't bothered by the statement.

"I think it's a bit funny, don't you cousin?" Narcissa said from Lucius' lap. "Perhaps this 'Half-blood Prince' is only a prince because he wishes to be with our dear _Slytherin Princess_." She spat out Jazz's social title with jealously which confused Jasmine greatly. Narcissa had many suitors lined up and she was engaged to a Malfoy. Why would she be jealous of Jazz?

"I've never heard such rubbish." Regulus said. He stuck his head up, watching them out the corner of his eye, and put the hand holding the book to his heart. "Surely her one any only Prince is me." The five of them laughed, Jasmine only did so because she knew it would be improper not to. Regulus smiled and returned to his normal posture. "Isn't that right, love?" He asked, trailing his finger tips across her cheeks.

She nodded stiffly. "Of course Regulus."

Regulus went to hug her but Missy jumped on her back, almost bringing them both down to the floor. They laughed and Regulus simply smiled. He seemed to be understanding Jasmine was angry. But for what, he didn't know yet.

Missy jumped off her back and Jazz placed her elbow on Missy's shoulder, leaning on her. They both brightened up when they spotted the greasy black curtain of hair.

"Severus!" The both said happily. Regulus' jaw tightened slightly and he tightened his grip on the book.

"Hey mates, what's this morning's discussion?" He asked with a small yawn. Missy nodded her head towards the book in Regulus' hand.

"A Potion's book belonging to the mysterious 'Half-blood Prince', Jazzy's new romantic interest." Missy clarified simply, looking at her nails to play down what she had just said. Jasmine laughed and took the book from Regulus' hand, finding much resistance. She stopped leaning on Missy and walked over to Severus, standing as close to him as she could.

She opened the cover of the book, "See, 'Half-blood Prince' . You wouldn't know anyone that goes by that, right Sev?" She asked, using his nick-name. He shook his head no.

Jasmine sighed and slammed the book shut. "Let's get to breakfast." She offered.

"M'kay." Missy answered happily, skipping to Jazz. She linked arms with Jazz and smiled.

"Shouldn't we wait for Bella and them." Regulus said.

"They're already there, we offered to stay behind for you." Lucius answered.

"Besides I think they could handle themselves." Jasmine directed coldly towards Regulus. Regulus stared at her for a moment before nodding to himself.


	3. Lots Of Thinking To Do

**Rawr! Lol! Anyways, sorry for the very long period between these updates. I just... I didn't know how to do it! I rewrote and rewrote and idk. This is a crappy chapter but it's got things done and over with so I can get on with making better chapters.**

**Thank you for the story alert by the way! That's like incredibly... awesome! And thank you for my second review Sa :D I feel like special now hehe.**

* * *

Jasmine sighed and sat down at a desk next Missy. Missy was too occupied doodling hearts next to Remus' name on her note parchment to notice Jazz had returned from her use of the loo. Almost every class Jazz was in this year was shared with Gryffindors. Sirius and Robin had been in each one so far. Remus was in her first and third period classes, Transfiguration and History of Magic. James was in her second, Divination. And now it was Robin, Sirius and Remus who sat in front of them. Remus glanced behind him and smiled at Missy making her blush.

_That's not obvious at all. _Jasmine thought bitterly, glaring at the brunette next to him.

A piece of parchment was shoved overtop her notes, which consisted of only four bullets and few words. The one with Remus' name and a bunch of hearts and notes on the history of the Goblin Wars, as if Professor Binns ever taught anything different, presented itself instead.

'_What's wrong?_' she read Missy's -very- neat writing quickly. Jasmine dipped her quill in the ink well and wrote one, single word, better yet; name, on the parchment: '_Robin._' She slid the paper back towards Missy and continued to glare at the back of Robin's head. Her hair was a very pretty brown, it had a small curl to it, and it was shiny. Today it was a little darker than usual and she had grown it to the middle of her back over the summer.

Missy nudged her, almost knocking her off her chair, and pointed to her paper. Jazz had to tilt her head some to read the angle it was at. '_Sirius woke up it looked like he was lookin' for ya._'

'_I care why?_' Jasmine wrote on her own note paper, she could just copy of Sev later anyways. Missy shrugged. She snorted and crossed her arms with a cruel smirk while in reality Jasmine was leaping with glee on the inside. Why though? She spotted Robin grab Sirius' hand and smile at him. -That's- why. They were dating now… but she was cheating on him with his brother! Jazz's boyfriend! She wanted to scream every insult, -any- insult, she could possibly think of at Robin but instead she bit the inside of her cheek.

The bell signaling the class end rang about the Castle grounds and Professor Binns was cut off by the eager scraping of chairs on stone. The class rushed out the room and Jazz, the first one out like usual, hung around the door way, watching everyone that passed her. Missy paused, blocking the doorway some and receiving complaints from a student or two from behind.

"Whatcha waitin' for?" She questioned curiously, moving out the way with a glare at the complainers.

"I forgot my notebook. Go on without me, I'll catch up." Jasmine lied with a warm smile. Missy laughed and nodded, choosing to walk along side Arabella, a fellow Slytherin who was a metamorphmagus. Remus passed her first and then Robin. She resisted the, very strong, urge to trip her and instead grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled him to the side. He stumbled, almost falling onto Jazz. His gaze was somewhat cocky before he soaked in who it was. He yanked his wrist away with a cold glare.

"Don't you touch me you filthy snake." He growled out. Jasmine ignored the stab of pain she felt and grabbed onto his wrist again. To her surprise he didn't resist when she began dragging him along the corridor, where less and less students were seen. She turned into a deserted corridor and glanced around making sure no one else was there.

"What do you want, _Bielec_?" He sneered her last name as he yanked his wrist away, again, and backed away from her some. She tried to ignore the faint, and sudden, tingling in her stomach as she met his grey eyes. He was still handsome as ever, and he still held something behind his eyes his similar looking younger brother had always lacked.

Jazz licked her lips, they were starting to feel extremely dry, and froze. Why exactly did she bring him here?

Sirius huffed and started to turn away. Jazz started feeling light headed, her eyes began burning and cold tears started running slowly down her rose tinted cheeks. A lump rose in her throat and she let out a small, quiet, hiccough. Sirius turned right back around as soon as he heard her and his eyes filled with sadness and some pity.

She swallowed, now feeling like she was choking on her tongue, "I believe your brother's been unfaithful with me." She finally blurted out, trying to remain proper. Sirius stared at her in shock, confused on what he should do.

"And…" Sirius trailed, wondering why she was telling him this. She laughed at her daftness, and whimp-like actions as of now. How could she, a respectable pureblooded Slytherin, cry in front of a womanizer Gryffindor blood-traitor. _Because he used to be your best friend. _A small voice murmured in the back of her mind.

"And…" She paused, "And um…" Feeling foolish and weak she hung her head low. And what? "I don't know, never mind. I just… forget it." She said slowly, mainly to herself than Sirius. Sirius put his fingers under her chin and made her look up into his eyes.

"Do you love him Jazz?" Sirius asked quietly. Her heart fluttered a little when he said Jazz instead of his usually sneered 'Bielec'. She put the feeling aside quickly, shrugging it off. Focusing on his most recent question she began feeling a little sick.

"I-I I don't know, Sirius, I thought I loved him, I truly did, but I just can't believe he would do that to me. I mean I know you could but Reg was always my best friend after you left me and-"

"After I left you? You left me! For my cousins, my brother! All those Slytherin gits, you left me for all of them!" Sirius shouted making Jasmine flinch.

"You wanted nothing to do with me! I tried going up to you, when I "got lost" on the first day," She used her fingers to do air quotes, "But you shoved me away and looked at me as if I were some rotten trash! And then when you went up to get sorted, you stared at us each individually with the most disgusted look. I was cheering you on Sirius! Merlin's sake mate, you're so bloody daft!" She shouted back at him, her face turning a little red. She huffed hard and stormed past him, making sure to bump him hard with her shoulder.

"Jazzy!" He tried calling out for her, following right behind her. She ignored him and held her head up, picking up her pace a little. "Jazz just wait," Sirius pleaded from next to her, "I'm-" She stopped short and whipped her head in his direction, her long blonde hair flowed with the movement, some strands tickling across his face.

"Do not think for one second that I'm every other woman, that I'm _Robin_" She sneered her name with as much cruelty as she could muster, "and will just fall to the floor if you say sorry. It's been five years Sirius. Five years! I don't even know why I wanted to talk to you! I don't know what I expected. Just run along with Potter and all your other Gryffindor _scum_." She snapped. Sirius stood there in shock. Jasmine took that as an 'Okay let's go now' time and stormed off, again.

* * *

As soon as Jasmine wooshed into the class, the bells rang again, she was literally two seconds from being late. She spotted Missy in the back left corner who was looking at her suspiciously. The rest of the class was eyeing her with little murmurs here and there as she made her way to Missy. Severus sat in the desk beside them, next to Arabella, and gave Jazz a questioning glance. She shrugged sheepishly and looked around her Potions classroom.

She was in a class with Gryffindors, _again_. She spotted Lily, James and Remus. Jazz grinned and swung her right leg over her left and relaxed, _No Robin_ she thought peacefully.

"Care to explain why you're late Mr. Black?" Slughorn questioned the late arrival who stood, annoyed, in the doorway. Jasmine groaned and tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. Missy snickered beside her and Jazz glared at her out the corner of her eye. She looked back up to the front of the room and felt a, sudden, burning attraction for Sirius. Was she not just chewing his head off only a minute ago? Her body needed to get on the same page as her mind, like _now_. He looked her way and caught her eye for a brief second before shrugging at the professor. Jazz shivered and tapped her fingers nervously. She looked over and smiled at Severus who had been staring at her. He grinned awkwardly back.

"I grabbed the wrong book and had to run back to my room but there was a mass of first years that got in my way. I'm sorry professor." Sirius lied smoothly. Slughorn smiled and patted him on the back.

"It's quite alright boy, just find a seat." He excused Sirius. Missy scoffed and went to adjust her tie. Sirius look to his best mate, who had chosen to sit with Evans instead, and then looked to his other friend whose shared desk had no other occupant. Sirius glanced Jazz's way one last time before taking the spot next to Remus.

"Now today we're going to discuss Love Potions." Professor Slughorn announced smiling cheesily. Jasmine and Missy sniggered at some of the other girls, who sat stick straight in their seats at the mere mention of 'Love Potions'.

"20 Galleons says Marlene McKinnon's going to try and use that potion on your cousin." Jazz whispered to Missy who in turn laughed. Slughorn glanced at them making Missy turn her laugh into a badly faked cough. Jazz smiled at her, the smile reaching her eyes.

"Who knows anything about love potions?" Slughorn question, clapping his hands together. Severus, Lily and some others raised their hands. Slughorn looked around the room and pointed to Lily with a smile. "Yes Ms. Evans?" He called.

"In the 1800's Laverne De Montmorency invented several different Love Potions, however the most powerful Love Potion is Amortentia. Which causes powerful infatuation or obsession with the potion maker." Lily said in her know-it-all voice. Jazz made fun of her the whole time, twirling her hair and making stupid faces while mimicking her silently. This act earned sniggers from Slytherins and a glare from Severus.

"Very correct my dear." Slughorn praised making Evans beam and scoot a little bit further to the edge of her seat. "And how can one tell that the potion before them is Amortentia?" Slughorn asked. He was met with the same raise of hands, except Jazz raised her hand this time. She has been determined to make a fool of Lily Evans ever since third year.

"Yes Jasmine?" The fact he had said her first name, instead of Ms. Bielec, made her put on a cocky smirk as she glanced at a slightly irritated Lily.

"Amortentia has a different aroma for each individual who smells it. The aromas, one would find, would be to their liking. It has a distinct mother-of-pearl sheen with steam that rises in spirals. A drinker, after drinking, will find themselves obsessed with the potion maker and to others; they would appear quite ill looking." She informed with her wonderful Slytherin smile. Missy rolled her eyes and started to pick at the peeling binding on her potions book.

"Very good, very good. Today, we're going to attempt to make this potion. Now I only saw fit that we had boy girl partners for this potion." Slughorn chuckled nervously at the looks he received. "So erm… pair up and get to work. You'll find the instructions on page 142 in your books." And with that he turned around to go and sit at his desk.

Jazz panicked for a moment before grabbing Severus' hand and grinning. "Come, we'll make the best potion." She said with a joking smile. He returned her smile and nodded.

* * *

"Missy!" She called running to catch up with her. Her last class, Care Of Magical Creatures, was not shared with Missy, but instead with Cissy.

"Jazz." Missy returned with a smile, pausing and turning to wait for her. "I've got some stuff to do, I'll be late for lunch, sorry." Missy lied to her. Jazz simply put on her fake smile and nodded. She'll just walk alone, she was a big girl now, why couldn't she?

"It's quite alright. I'll see you later." Jazz returned, formally. Missy caught the hint that she either hurt her or made her mad and decided to just rush off.

A few minutes later she spotted Regulus walking to his next class with some friends. Usually she would smile and rush to him for a big hug but this time she just hung her head and slowed her pace.

"Jazzy, love!" Regulus called. Jazz didn't look up, she bit the inside of her cheek to fight back her tears. Somebody ran by and purposely knocked her book out of her hand and she looked up, fully ready to tear someone a new one.

"Oi watch where you're bloody goin'!" She started to shout, reach down to pick up her book. Only to find someone had beaten her to it. _Please don't be Reg_ she mentally prayed. Instead though, she was met with someone taller. Someone more handsome. "Give me my book." She said with calm anger. He turned the book over in his hand and thought for a moment. He grinned his famous shit eating grin and offered it back. She reached for it but he pulled away before she could even touch it. "I'm not in any mood to play games."

"I think that's a lie." Sirius drawled, flipping through the book. He flipped to the last page and stopped for a minute. She always doodled on the blank pages in the back of books. Jazz felt her face get hot and she reached for the book again. This time he held it above his head with a smirk. He winked at her and turned around. "Oi! Bla-" He darted off down the halls. Jazz couldn't help but smile and feel like she was eleven again, watching just as she always had as Sirius would take off with an object of hers. She made pursuit, completely oblivious to Regulus as she passed him.

"Just give me my book back, Black!" She yelled after him as he turned, again, into a loo this time. She followed him and stopped when the door shut behind her. She spotted her book sitting on the sink just ahead of her. She laughed and started running for it, knowing he would pop out from somewhere, like he always had.

As soon as she was arms length from the sink she was tackled. Sirius laughed at her from his position above her. She giggled too, the happiness actually shining in her eyes. Sirius stared at her for a little bit before he started to lean closer to her face. Jasmine pushed him off as fast as she could and rushed up. She grabbed her book and ran for the door. She paused, hand on the handle and looked behind her, to Sirius who was still laying on the floor.

"Thank you… Sirius." She whispered his name and ran out the door.

Hugging her book close to her chest she walked into the Great Hall. She was greeted with fellow sixth years of all houses and some other kids in different years than her. She sat down at the Slytherin table, beside Severus. Severus looked at her through the corner of his eye and put down his sandwich.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Jasmine shook her head and sighed.

"I'm starving!" She lied with a giggle. Severus laughed as well and stared at her for a second before continuing on with his own meal.

"Jazz?" He asked after a little bit of watching her play with her food. He had finished his lunch quite a bit ago but he didn't want to leave her by herself.

"Hmm?" She responded not looking up.

"Well I was just thinking that, erm…" Severus paused nervously, "That you should talk with Regulus tonight."

Jazz dropped her fork with a loud clatter. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at him with glassy eyes. "What would be the point?" She whispered, "Our families… I'm going to have to marry him. They've already talked to him about proposing at Bellatrix's wedding."

"There's others you could marry." She heard him swallow, "Other purebloods." He added slowly.

"Sirius!" She heard Robin shout. She looked up slowly at Sirius. He was looking her way as well while her strutted on his way to the Gryffindor table. She smiled a real smile at him and he just nodded with a little smile. She watched him walk and sit next to Robin and with his other friends. Robin went to grab his hand but he ran it through his hair right before she could. Jazz smirked at her hurt expression when she drew her hand back slowly.

"Yeah. I mean I've still got a long while before I've got to get married." Jazz said, now seemingly a bit more optimistic. She stood up and grabbed her book. "Thanks Sev." She smiled at him, "Good job in Potions today. I honestly don't know what I would have done without you." Severus started standing as well.

"I'll walk with you." He offered. Jazz glanced at the Gryffindor table and noticed Sirius was subtly watching her. "I have a free period next hour." Severus continued, oblivious to her glance.

She smiled and nodded a little. "Sure I was just going to stop by Black Lake and think, maybe dip my feet in. Merlin knows I've got a lot of stuff to think about." She said with a small sigh. He awkwardly patted her arm. She laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"Come now Sev, we might as well be brother and sister, you can give me hugs." She joked into the cloth of his shirt. She felt him laugh too and hug back briefly before practically pushing her away. She shrugged it off as fear of Regulus or one of his friends and simply turned. Expecting him to immediately follow she started walking towards the doors of the Great Hall. Jazz glanced over her should to Sirius who was probably killing Severus in his mind, judging by the glare he had, and stuck her tongue out childishly at him. He turned his attention to her and raised a brow. She felt her smile fade a little, _Lots of thinking._


	4. Dreams of A Mad Man

**Hey! I updated, omg! Lol**

* * *

Jasmine laid her head on the desk. Yippy-dippy-doo, History of Magic. Binns continued drawling on about the history of some ridiculous, non-important Goblin war, as always. Jazz glanced up at Sirius, Robin and Remus and huffed out. "This is ridiculous." She murmured annoyed, "Totally ridiculous." The class ends in five minutes but she couldn't take much more. All the thoughts circulating in her mind every time Robin's hair swished around or every dazzling smile she shared with Sirius killed her over and over again.

Jasmine yawned and rolled her eyes for the eightieth time that hour. Why did History of Magic have to be sooooo very long? And full of people she hated. She casted her eyes down to the blank page of parchment before her. She had the worst headache in the history of magic since last night. She let out a little scoff, _How 'bout a lesson on that Binns?_

Missy looked at her concerned and titled her head a little. _Regulus? _Jazz watched her write down on her parchment. She closed her eyes and huffed. Regulus. He was a completely different story right now. She was just in a cranky mood. Extremely cranky.

_**Last Night: In Regulus' empty dorm**_

_"But you always sleep with me! What's changed? Love what's going on?" Regulus paused to stare at his unresponsive girlfriend sitting the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his hair, a habit he picked up from stress, a habit that looked better on Sirius, before placing one cold hand on Jazz's left should and used the other hand to grab her chin and make her look at him. "What's wrong love? You've been acting so distant since… the start of school."_

_Jazz stared at his eyes for a long time, her vision fogging over with tears. It wasn't Robin that was hurting her the most this time… what she felt was… was disappointment. His eyes were lacking something she was searching for. The dark part in her mind said it was love that was missing. That Regulus had no feelings but disgust for her now. Looking away from his eyes in shame, she felt his left hand tense. He moved his right hand to grab onto both shoulders roughly. He used to be so gentle… had Robin made him a rough lover? The thought made Jazz look back up at him. His eyes held fire, fire he had always lacked._

_She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to sex her up like never before, all because of some stupid look. She forgot everything that hurt. .. "Is it because of Sirius?" Regulus whispered softly, almost timidly. Jazz's eyes widened for a moment at the sudden pain in her chest._

_Recovering quickly she remembered that name she had to uphold, as much as she wanted to hug Regulus and cry, she couldn't. Because she was a Slytherin and has always been. Why should she be allowed to stop now? Jazz shot up, making Regulus stumble backwards, and slapped him as hard as she could. "How could you say such a thing? What would that filthy blood traitor" There was a pain again, "ever be to me? Are you saying I'm daft? That I'm unfaithful? I'll tell you what Regulus, keep your hands to yourself. I'm done! I'm absolutely done!"_

_"No! You can't leave me! Please, you're just upset, I didn't mean to offend you love-" Regulus caught Jazz by her wrist harshly making her turn to face him, "…please." He pleaded one last time._

_She couldn't watch him hurt. Why was she such a damn softie? She smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah you're right. I'll um… I'm going to go get my stuff." He let go off her wrist and she started walking away solemnly._

_"Love?" Jasmine paused with her hand turning the doorknob. "Can we talk when you get back? I have something to tell you."_

_"I know already Reg." She looked back with the biggest, fakest smile in the world. She laughed nervously, glancing at his eyes. The wrong eyes._

_"What? You know already? I haven't decided yet, how could you know?" He looked paranoid, confused. Like a little kid with his hand in the cookie jar._

_"What?" She asked bewildered. She was wrong. How could she be wrong? What else has he been doing?_

_"Bellatrix wants me to… join." He held onto his forearm nervously._

Now she _had_ to stay with him. He actually needed her this time. Maybe he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Robin. That simple thought made her smile brightly and not hate Robin for at least two seconds.

But where did that leave Sirius?

It was a stupid question. Sirius was never anywhere to begin with. Just because they had a conversation, with feelings, didn't mean anything. Thinking that he would care was wrong. Thinking that he took her book so she wouldn't hurt was foolish. Thinking she could be with him was just as bad. And just because thinking about how amazing his body must be from quidditch, his pure Sirius scent that would linger on his chest and in his hair, how amazing his hair would feel when it'd tickle the inside of her thighs and the feeling of having his beautiful hands tangled in her hair got her excited didn't mean a thing.

Jazz let out an involuntary gasp of excitement as the mental image of Sirius dropping his towel to the floor with a smirk and running his hand through his hair, leaning against the doorframe after an amazingly hot shower that left steam following him out the bathroom invaded the forefront of her thoughts. Her face turned deep red as the eyes of Missy, the Gryffindor table in front of them and a few other students looked at her questionably. Binns, not even noticing his students lack of attention, continued drawling which was unfortunate for Jazz. She was however saved by the bells tolling before anyone could ask questions. Jazz gathered her things slowly. _Where the hell did that even come from? What's wrong with me? How did I get like that? I've got to be closer to my period than I thought. Yeah that's it. Damn you biology!_

She stared at Sirius' back ashamed as Missy tried asking what happened. "Just some cramps. It was like really sudden." Jazz lied rubbing her stomach in fake pain. Missy's eyes widened and she yanked Jazz out of the traffic of students and into a the semi deserted corridor leading to the loos. She noticed a few people at the other end but decided to ignore. They were probably gossiping as well.

"Are you pregnant?" Missy blurted out, quite loudly. It took a moment for Jazz to fully comprehend just _exactly_ what Missy had said. "Regulus said you sounded like you were having weird dreams last night."

"Merlin no! Why would- what- Missy?" Jazz shouted in a nervous high-pitched tone, absolutely confused on what to say. Missy stared hard into her eyes and made a funny face.

"You've been eating a lot more." Missy observed. "I'm sad." Jazz replied in a 'duh' tone. "You're breaking out a little." Missy said eyeing the small pimple forming on Jazz's nose and the little blackheads adorning her cheeks. "I'm stressed out! Besides it's not too bad… and it's only because I'm getting my period soon, I think." Jazz admitted awkwardly in hushed tone. "You've been getting fat." Missy stated bluntly, with a completely straight face.

"What?" Jazz practically screamed. "Really? Oh no, since when? Do you think that's why Regu-" Missy busted out laughing at Jasmine's concerned, insecure rampage of questions. Glaring hard at her friend. Jazz flicked her nose making Missy roll her eyes. "Hurry up or we'll be late for potions you git." Jazz sighed out, noticing the group at the end of the hall had disappeared.

* * *

"I don't understand Miss." Jazz sighed out as Missy and Remus made cute apologies for bumping into each other. "Why must you gush? Your secret 'll get out." She whispered to her dark haired friend as Sirius stared at his own friend curiously.

"I don't have a secret my dear lovely." Missy returned watch as Jazz dropped the crushed snake fangs delicately into the cauldron.

"Right. Anywayyys, I was thinking about throwing Lucius and Cissy a little bachelor party during the first Hogsmead weekend. Since the common room would be a bit clear."

"Lucius and Regulus are gonna be busy." Missy said coldly, trying to cut a Sopophorous bean.

"What?" Jazz asked slightly irritated, trying to cut one of her own beans.

"So am I." Missy stated just as coldly, raising her hand for help. Jazz rolled her eyes, Slughorn wouldn't help. This is an independent project. For and unknown prize that was probably just another candy of sorts. Maybe extra credit. But they would all be busy? Why? Why was Missy being so distant about it? They always told each other everything.

Jazz finally noticed the gray under her friend's eyes. Missy had layered on makeup to hide the dark circles. _No… not you too. _Jazz thought desperately.

"Missy, is Bella going to be busy as well?"

"Yes." Jasmine could barely hear her friend as Slughorn approached. Jazz glanced up at Sirius cautiously. Why did he get to be lucky enough not to be forced into this? Sirius bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair in thought as he stared down at his book. Her back stiffened as his eyes traveled upward to meet hers. Something about his head being slightly down, lip caught in tooth, pushed back hair stare sent chills threw her. She felt her body grow hot as he straightened almost in slow-motion. She could see his collar bone through his slightly opened shirt. He was like this all the time, why was it making her so bad now? And why was he smirking at her?

James let out a little laugh and nudged Sirius. Sirius looked over to Missy who was staring at Remus hard core. Why would James be laughing at this? Did Remus tell them of Missy's silly crush? Did they mock her? Sirius whispered to James and nodded his head towards Jazz. Jazz narrowed her eyes and watched as Sirius yet again stared at her with a small, sexy, smirk. He loosened his tie a bit more, exposing a some more of his chest.

Jazz blinked her eyes, hard. Why was he so attractive all the sudden? James snickered and Remus grinned a little. Were they all in on it? Like it was some sort of joke? "Hey Miss," Jazz whispered to her friend keeping a suspicious eye on Sirius "have you had an extra sexual thoughts about Lupin lately?"

Missy's face turned as red as the streaks in her hair and she sputtered on her spit, trying to articulate words. "N-no. Well yeah. I guess. Why?" Missy whispered back in the quietest voice she could muster.

"Something seems suspicious. You think they slipped somethin' more than hair dye in those candies?" Jazz whispered back. Her knife slipped so the side pressed down onto the bean. The bean shell split and ooze started coming out like puss out of a pimple. "Ow!" Jazz muttered angrily, staring at her thumb and the tip of the blade. She waved her hand and stuck her thumb in her mouth to stop the blood. She sighed and looked to Missy who was now trying to squish her bean with the side of her knife. She grinned as similar ooze came out of her bean.

"Why do you think that? Are you having thoughts like that Jazz?" Missy answered a little smile in her voice. She held the bean above her cauldron and began squeezing the ooze out into the potion.

Jazz removed her thumb from her mouth and followed Missy's example. She went onto squishing another bean, "Yeah." She admitted awkwardly acting like the ooze was the most interesting thing in the world.

"About Remus?" Missy whispered threatenily pressing her knife down just a little too hard. Ooze squirted out of the shell and she made a gross face while wiping it off onto her robes.

"Oh Merlin, no." Jazz almost laughed at the thought. "No, um, your cousin." She whispered the last part. Missy busted out laughing again. She grabbed onto the counter for support , grabbing the attention of the class with her over-dramatic reaction. Jazz's face turned bright red and she grabbed onto her friend. Missy continued to laugh, only calming down a little. "I'm glad you find it so funny." Jazz snapped turning back to her cauldron.

Missy let out little giggles as she wiped a nonexistent tear from her eye. "Oh god, that's so bloody funny. Ah, that sucks." Missy laughed a little more before patting Jazz on her shoulder lightly. "It's alright mate. We'll make it through this," Missy lowered her voice, "in the meantime though, I'd suggest returning back to our dorm. So Regulus doesn't know you're dreaming about his blood-traitor brother sexing you up like a maniac." Missy began laughing again and Jazz glared hard.

"I'm happy to see you find their pranks so bloody funny." She hissed out. Missy shrugged.

"It could be worse. You could've gotten Pettigrew." She whispered back. Jazz gagged at the thought earning yet another giggle from Missy.

* * *

Jazz returned to the Slytherin Common Room for her lunch period. Once in there she gave a little nod to Arabella before trudging up the Girl Dormitories' steps. She wasn't hungry and all she wanted to do was take a nap and there was so much sexual tension that had built up throughout the day she had no idea how she would be able to see Sirius being… well Sirius. She set her bag down at the foot of her bed, next to her trunk, and plopped down onto the bed. Laying down felt good for her back so she rolled onto her side, nesting her head into the cool pillow.

She was left to her thoughts for a long while until there was a quick knock at the door. _Who'd be knocking at a dorm door? _She thought curiously. "Who is it?" She called feeling too lazy to move and open the door.

"It's me, Reg." Came the answer. She paused. It didn't sound like Reg, and how could a guy get into the girl's dormitories anyways? Huffing she turned onto her stomach and pressed her face into her pillow.

"Come in!" Was her muffled reply. She didn't hear the door open but she heard the small click of it shutting. Why was Reg being so quiet? It was unusual. Was he nervous or something? Maybe he didn't feel good. The edge of the bed shifted and she felt two indents beside each side of her waist. What was going on? What was he doing? Before she could turn her head to check she felt him sit down on the base of her back. _What in the hell?_ Warm hands found themselves on her shoulder blades and calloused thumbs started rubbing gently. Jazz tried to push up in alarm, _Reg's hands aren't calloused. _Whoever was on top of her held her down her heart began beating like a rabbit's and she was on the verge of trembling like one too.

In a second though, the person flipped Jazz over onto her back and nudged their knee to part her legs. _No… no…_ She started panicking right away and her eyes darted up to meet with fiery greys. _Sirius…_ Now her heart was beating like a rabbit out of excitement. Her whole body flushed and she went to push him off but he smirked and caught her wrists. He held down both of her wrists with his left hand and used his right to brush her hair away from her neck.

"S-Sirius…" She stuttered nervously. He leaned in and crashed soft hungry lips down onto hers. She couldn't process what the hell was happening. She just stared wide-eyed at his closed eyes, her lips remained completely still. He caught her lip between his teeth and with a soft tug a sudden image of Robin and Regulus on the train popped in her mind. Jazz shut her eyes tight at the pain in her chest and met Sirius' hunger with desperation.

Sirius let go of her wrists only to tangle his hand in her hair. His lips left hers and she had to force her eyes back open. He kissed the side of her chin and nudge her head to the side, pulling her hair a little as well. Jazz gulped and turned her head to the side in anticipation. He kissed softly along the side of her neck and nipped at her collar bone. Her eyes fluttered and her breath hitched in pure bliss. Sirius continued a trail of kisses back up her neck stopping just below her jaw. _How could he know about that spot? There was no way._ And yet she was proven wrong by the quiet moan that escaped her when he licked the spot gingerly. She could feel him smirk against the spot in pride and she squirmed at the uncomfortable ache that found home beneath her skirt.

Sirius leaned down to kiss her again and she closed her eyes in expectance. Her face collided with something hard and she felt warmth start to leave her nose. _What in the bloody hell?_ She thought pushing herself up. A drop of blood hit the wood and her hands balled into fists with irritation. She had been dreaming? About Sirius? She clenched her jaw tight to relieve some of her anger. The dull ache between her legs was the only reminder of how badly she had wanted Sirius. The castle ground bells began tolling and she pushed herself up shamefully.

* * *

Jasmine chewed her food slowly, watching as her friends all smiled coolly at each other like they were all involved on some sort of sick dramatic irony. Missy sat across from her, between Rosier and Cissy. Rabastan sat next to Regulus who had his arm hung around Jazz's shoulder his fingers provided and uncomfortable amount of space between her and Severus.

"So I was think' 'bout makin' tryouts this Sunday. Gryffindor's already got the pitch signed out for Saturday." Evan said before taking a drink from his goblet. "Besides they need the extra day." He laughed out.

"So girls, are you two ever gonna get them back for your precious hair?" Rabastan asked with a slight smirk. Missy rolled her eyes and pointed her spoon towards Jazz. "I think she got the worst of it. Let 'er think of a plan." She said lazily, flopping the spoon back and forth earning a little smile from Jazz. Rabastan looked at her expectantly and Regulus' arm tensed slightly. Jazz paused for a moment, almost wanting to comment that Missy didn't really look that good with blonde hair. But then she remembered what else was in the chocolate candies.

"Lil' twats. We should totally hex their tryouts." Jazz planned grinning at Missy. Missy smirked in return with a quirked brow. "Maybe the quaffle, broom or something." She added nonchalantly.

"Meh. We'll think of something." Missy added as if she wasn't pleased with simply hexing a quaffle. Jazz sighed and twirled her fingers in her hair. She stuck her tongue out boredly.

"So, Regulus," Rosier addressed plainly, almost trying to taunt him, "are you sure you'll be able to handle being our seeker again this year?"

Regulus smirked and scoffed somewhat, cocking his head to the side. "Of course Evan, what about you? Can you handle being Captain. I've heard that you've gotten a bit rusty over the summer. Maybe you aren't fit." He returned cockily. _What are they playing at? They can't really be talking about quidditch._ Jazz thought silently. They stared at each other making Jazz uncomfortable. Evan's intense green eyes shifted to her fidgeting form. She gave him an ice-y stare back, acting as if she didn't feel like his eyes could peer at every aspect of her soul.

Scabior, who sat beside Rosier, sniffed loudly and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "I think' yer hair looks good with the red, love. It matches mine." He said waving his red streak around. Regulus immediately shifted his gaze to Scabior.

"I disagree." He said coldly. Scabior shrugged and looked down to the piece of meat he was cutting.

"I don't care." He replied spitefully, shoving the food in his mouth. He stared hard at Regulus while chewing in an almost challenging way. Regulus pulled Jazz closer. He went to say something smart that would most likely start a fight but stopped when Jazz cleared her throat.

"I have to use the loo." She said quickly, shrugging Regulus' arm off her shoulder. She stood and excused herself with a small nod. Missy stared at her retreating form. _Since when did she go off to the loo herself? _Missy thought. Thinking she'd follow once the stare-off ended.

Jazz sighed and leaned against the sink, staring hard into the mirror. _What's going on with everyone? Why is everyone suddenly working for You-Know-Who? Why does everyone hate each other? Were Reg and Evan competing for something? Did Evan know that Reg was seeing Robin? Severus would know the potion to take care of it. But how could I tell him? 'Hey Sev, you know that guy you really, really hate? Yeah, Sirius Black, that Gryffindor guy? Well I was wondering if like you knew a potion that could make them sexually attracted to you? What? No, I don't want him thinkin' about me. I've been thinking about him. How amazing his body must be, how good he must smell.' Merlin that'd horrible._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of endless grey eyes staring hard into her own. _Great, _she thought miserably while running a hand through her hair, _now I'm imagining he's here. Bloody hell, how strong was that potion? Bloody geniuses they are._ She stared back hard. Expecting for the image to disappear.

"I wanted to talk to you." His voice was perfect as always. Jazz furrowed her brows, _I don't remember his voice being like that earlier…_

It wasn't until he reached out to grab her shoulder and turn her around to face him that she realized he was real.

"Why are you in here? This is the girl's loo! You can't be in here. I don't want to talk to you. There's nothing to talk about." She finished her sentence by casting her eyes away ashamed. Why did he make her feel like this? Like she was disgusting for the silver and emerald tie that was currently not hidden by a vest like usual. That she was wrong for ever loving Regulus. For never talking to Sirius. For calling him a no good filthy blood traitor, and a disgrace to the Black family. It had to be the potion, it just _had_ to be.

"I'm in here because I need to talk to you. And if you're worried about someone seeing us, then get in a stall with me." Sirius offered, taking a step forward. She took a step back only to find herself against the sink.

"No!" She yelled with widened eyes. "Why would I do that? You're a blood traitor. A no good one either." Her chest stung as the words poured out of her mouth like word-vomit. "I don't want to talk to you anyways." She sneered as best as she could.

He cupped her face and stared hard in her eyes. His touch felt like she was getting zapped. Her heart fluttered, making her breath hitch which led to a slight light-headedness. He leaned close to her face. She could feel his breath. Slow and warm. He smelled like a summer breeze. She stared back like a frightened child. Frozen to the spot as his thumb gave soothing strokes against her cheekbone. Did this potion work both ways or was she dreaming?

"Sirius…" She tried yelling at him but it only came out as a whisper. "Sirius, let go of me." She said a little more firmly. He only smiled at her, searching in her eyes for something.

"You never call me Sirius." He said lowly.

"Well that's your name isn't it?" She retorted gathering up her courage and slipping her way out of between the sink and him. "What else should I call you?" She felt her inner-Slytherin rise and give her a horrible case of word vomit. "You don't deserve to be called a Black anyways. You're a disgrace to your family." She spat out. Her chest tightened like a million barbed bricks were pressing down on it. Why was she so nasty all of the sudden?

Sirius gritted his teeth and reached out for her but she smacked his hand away. "You're playing with me, aren't you?" She accused, trying to subtly reach for her wand. "You know what else was in those candies! You know what's been going on and now you wanna play with me like a cat plays with a moth. You want to drag me along and then drop me like I'm everyone else. It's not going to happen Sirius!" She had her fingers around her wand, she was going to get out of this. Sirius narrowed his eyes and took an angry step closer. She backed up sloppily and stumbled. Sirius reached out to catch her and pull her close but she pulled away only to land on the unwelcoming stone floor.

"Are yo-"

"Leave." She whispered, cutting him off. "Just leave me alone. I've never done anything to you." She looked up with angry and confused eyes. "Did that bill really cost so much? I can pay you back! I have money!" She started shouting. A small creak made Sirius bolt into the stall behind Jazz. Jazz whipped her head towards the door.

She spotted Missy grinning at her and gave a soft unsure smile in return. Jazz sighed and got back up, tucking her wand back into her sock.

"Hey." She said slowly walking to lean against the sink Sirius had recently cornered Jazz against. Jazz nodded to her in acknowledgement. Missy sighed and crossed her arms. "So that thing with Regulus and Scabior blew over when you left. It's safe to come back." She said lazily. Jazz nodded absent-mindedly praying that she wouldn't notice her cousin was in the loo with them. "Hey are you okay?" She asked suddenly, reaching for Jazz. Jazz jumped back as a reflex and nodded ashamed.

"What's wrong?" She asked her friend with desperate tone of concern. Jazz sighed and shrugged.

"Is it Robin?" Missy whispered. Jazz cringed and shook her head. She didn't cringe for what Robin was doing with Regulus. She cringed to try and protect Sirius.

"I'm just… Regulus. I don't know… and those candies. Everything's so stressed and it's only the fifth day of school." Jazz rushed out.

Missy scrunched her face and placed her hand on Jazz's shoulder. "Get laid bro." She said before giggling. Jazz laughed and nodded thoughtfully.

"You know, Regulus does get pretty horny when he's jealous." Jazz joked back linking arms with Missy. Missy laughed and led them out of the bathroom continuing on about shagging.

* * *

"You can go to Scabior's room if you'd like." Regulus said snootily, crawling into the bed. Jazz stared up at him with a grin.

"Maybe I will." His jaw tensed and he had fire in his eyes again. _Robin did make him a rough lover…_ her grin faltered at the thought. Regulus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and sighed in her hair.

"I love you, goodnight my dear." He said snuggling against her. Jazz closed her eyes and frowned in disappointment. _Sirius would take good care of me… _she thought tiredly.


	5. PSA

So it's been three years since posting and two since updating. I haven't given up on this fic but I hit a low point in my life. Recently I've been writing again and I do not know when this will finally be continued. I have worked at it but I'm just not feeling the fic or the HP universe at the moment. There is good news though; since I've had this story in my head for 3 years now I have a solid plan on how it's all going to go down. It's just a matter of writing it down. Right now I've been writing a lot for The Hobbit, True Blood and X-Men. I'm not sure when I'll post anything for those either. But expect a full comeback from me within the next month or so. I will also be going through and editing this fic. There's not a lot of chapters so don't expect any _too_ major changes.

Thanks and lots of love,

ShyxSkater


End file.
